


Drabble Sets

by Minxie



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my way of learning the characters before writing fic about them. Pairings and warnings will change with each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *smackles* to @shinyredrain, @leela_cat, and @aislinntlc for the preread, and to @qafmaniac for dragging me feet first into this delicious fandom. ♥s you all.

Crixus cants his head to the side, watching Nalorro gather food and drink. "A much harder body warms your bed these days."

"The Gods have not favored my women," Spartacus replies, eyes tracking Nalorro's movements. "Perhaps a warrior will find a better fate."

Nalorro looks up, a blush stealing over his neck when he meets Spartacus' gaze.

"That boy wears his heart on his sleeve as much as any woman." Shifting his gaze to Spartacus, Crixus murmurs, "Pray he wields a sword like a man."

Spartacus shakes his head. "If he does not, his death be on his own head."

*


	2. Chapter 2

Crixus' muscles tighten in annoyance when Agron stops beside him.

"Naevia," Agron says. "You have turned her into a warrior."

Watching as Naevia arcs the sword high, Crixus says, "I would not have wished it for her. Just as you would not have Roman blades spill Nasir's blood."

"I would see him defend his life, no matter who he fights against," Agron replies. "Live to see the sun rise again."

"As is my wish for Naevia." 

"There," Agron says, grinning. "We are not all that different."

"We have common motivations," Crixus allows. "And yet different is all that we are."

*


	3. Chapter 3

Nasir presses a cloth against the cut lancing Agron's back, wincing as the material darkens with the stain of blood. "You are hurt."

"I have fared better than some of the others." 

"The others are not of my concern."

Looking over his shoulder, Agron grins. "You growl at me, Nasir? Have I not suffered enough this eve?"

The teasing tone in Agron's voice quells the sharpest edge of Nasir's anger and worry. He pushes against the wound, relaxing more as the blood flow lessens. "This is no time for jesting."

"If not when we survive, then when?"

Shaking his head, Nasir pushes Agron towards their pallet of blankets. "Be quiet and let me tend you."

"It is not my back that wishes for the touch of your hands."

"Perhaps not," Nasir murmurs. "However neither your cock nor your ass shall see attention until more important matters are seen to."

"You believe a little scratch is more important than my cock?"

Nasir bites down on the desire to laugh. Smiling, he says, "Do not forget your ass."

"I would disagree with your priorities."

"You would," Nasir allows. 

"Mine are noble priorities," Agron replies. 

"As is mine, hoping to stop the flow of your blood." Nasir brushes his lips over Agron's shoulder. "Let me tend this and then we will see to other matters."

Eyes fluttering shut, Agron says, "As you will."

*


End file.
